


The Laws of Aviation

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: Smol Dragon Barry 'verse [18]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dragons, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: It's 4 in the morning, but Barry insists on waking Len.





	The Laws of Aviation

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know what meme I'm referencing.

_Len._

_...Len._

_Len?_

He turns over. Even Sara's still asleep, which means it's way too early.

_Snart!_

He yanks his pillow over his head, like it'll protect him against a mental link.

Barry's half swirls. Len can't really describe how, but he knows instinctively that it means,  _Fine, you asshole_. Sighing quietly, he pulls the blankets to his chin, nearly drowning Sara. She likes being completely covered anyway.

A minute passes.

_According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way Jax should be able to fly. His wings are too small to get his fat little body off the―_

No. No-no.  _No_.

Len shoves back and reluctantly sits up.  _Whaddayah want, Barry? It's_ _―_ he glances at his phone on the nightstand. 4 in the morning? God help us all _―a little early for this, kid._

 _Yeah, sorry._ At least he  _sounds_ guilty.  _But I'm hungry!_

Len rubs his eyes.  _Ain't there a buncha cows right near your cave?_

_...yeah. But I kinda wanna. Y'know. Hunt with you._

Ah, shit.

Len gropes for his pants. Sara stirs, maybe wakes up, but otherwise keeps still. Their little arrangement might be ending soon―an old flame of hers decided to reach out, and Nyssa's a knockout.

Literally.

Ah well. No scales off Len's wings. He'll miss the sex―she's damn good at it―but it ain't like his friend's going anywhere.

_Leeeeeen!_

Besides, he has a tiny annoyance to deal with.

 _Hey! It's not like_ you  _don't have late nights!_

_You haven't slept yet?_

_Uh. Whoops?_

Len rolls his eyes and snatches his shirt.  _I'll be out in a minute._

His window clicks open. Barry beams at him, wiggling a little like a cat about to pounce. Len manifests his scales just in case.

Barry keeps to their brains on account of Sara. Doesn't make him any less loud.  _Come on, come on, come on!_

Len raises his eyebrow.  _If you're gonna rush me, I'm just gonna go slower._

A small frustrated snuffle escapes. Sara's face-planted in her pillow.

The dragon jumps onto Len's shoulder pads as soon as they're on. He knows, objectively, that he can't claw through Len's scales unless he really tried, but he's still skittish when he has time to think about it.

Pulling on his gloves, Len asks where he wants to go. Barry, now a humming ball of contented wings, lets him choose.

 _Keystone Hills_ _?_ Len suggests.

_Oo, that sounds good. That's where the really big coyotes are, right?_

_Where have you seen big coyotes?_

_I'll show you. Let's go!_

Len stretches his legs a little before walking out. Barry's zipping around his head before he reaches the stairs, impatience flicking Len's heart into pounding. His enthusiasm is literally infectious.

The night's chilled with autumn rain, but neither of them mind. Len's wings slush through his skin and clothes, instantly embraced by the moonlight in a silver sheen.

"You're so beautiful," Barry says with a sigh.

"Gee, thanks."

Len tic-tacs off the nearest wall, using the momentum to take flight. He can jump off the ground easily, but it looks cooler this way.

Barry snorts.

They're about halfway there when Barry says,  _Hey Len?_

_Yeah?_

A buzzing dragon kiss pokes his cheek.  _Thanks._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Jurassic Park and Star Trek has been on such a long hiatus. Believe me, it wasn't planned. But I hope you all enjoyed this little work. As you probably figured out, I'm way better at keeping to one-shots than multichapters.
> 
> Mwah!


End file.
